Seto Kaiba: I want more in my life
by Eomer2991
Summary: Seto Kaiba is sick of living a life of money. Sure, he can have whatever money can buy, but he wants a more secure kind of lifestyle
1. Default Chapter

Seto Kaiba sat alone in a dark corner. The bar was busy this time of night, but Seto took no notice. He had so much, that his life meant little to him. Money, fame, and an accredited family name.  
  
"Ha!" thought Seto "What good is a name if you haven't a family to speak of."  
  
Seto Kaiba had only now one surviving relative, his brother. Mokuba Kaiba was still an unsettling little brat, with no future to speak of. Sure, Seto loved his brother, but it was as dysfunctional of a relationship as any siblings have. Seto wanted to quit inventing for awhile. He could ride out his current profit for the next 20 years and still have money leftover. Seto was sick of the empty feeling he always had. He wanted. more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cut it out creep!" A stranger in the parking lot was mugging Rirui Arutsu. After shopping with her friends, Rirui was putting some bags in her trunk.  
  
A stubble faced man approached her and said, "I want your purse" Rirui hesitated, and the man lunged.  
  
Rirui and the stranger were now wrestling with the purse, and Rirui was trying to get help. * I'm in the middle of a freakin' parking lot! * Thought Rirui * How can no one see I need help! * After several minutes of struggling, the purse strap broke and the stranger ran. Rirui cursed at the nearby mall. "Durable! Durable!?! Durable my ASS!" She was referring to the strap on her purse. Rirui was screwed. She had no car keys, no house keys, no phone to call the police, no money for a payphone, and her credit cards were all gone. Rirui slumped back against the frame of her car, and started to cry. She sunk to the blacktop and continued sobbing in her hands. * Why does everything happen to me! * Thought Rirui. Rirui stopped crying, she sniffed a little, but all in all, she stayed silent. Rirui heard footsteps. She still had her face buried in her hands. She managed to blurt out. "If you want money, I can't help you. My apologies, I've already been robbed today."  
  
"Oh," said the newest stranger, "That's awful! Here, let me help you."  
  
Rirui looked up to see the welcoming face of. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER! I'll update soon. Check back, it's going to get better. 


	2. Mokuba's News

Rirui looked up to see the welcoming face of Tea, one of her friends. "Oh Tea!" she cried out. Tea pulled Rirui off her feet and hugged her.  
  
"What happened Rirui?" Tea was concerned. Rirui had stopped crying, but she sniffed a little  
  
Rirui answered Tea simply. "I was robbed!"  
  
Tea hugged Rirui again. "I'm sorry hun. Here, why don't you stay at my place tonight." Rirui nodded and the two girls walked to Tea's car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba Kaiba sped down the busy street with only one destination in mind. He had to find his big brother. It was important! Mokuba was sure that he could find Kaiba at the "Usual spot." He raced along, and almost missed the entrance to the famous "Shei Luin Bar." Mokuba breezed past as the bouncers leaned in to ask for an ID. They all knew who Mokuba was, and nobody questions a Kaiba. "Big brother!" Mokuba shouted "Big brother come quick!" Seto looked peeved  
  
"I thought I told you not to come here anymore Mokuba." His words were cold like ice, and they stung like a serpent's poison. Mokuba's lip trembled. He looked like he was going to cry. "Oh cut that act Mokuba, now what is it you want." Mokuba was cheered instantly by these words.  
  
"Oh big brother!" Mokuba began "You'll never guess what I heard!"  
  
Seto retorted "Of course I won't guess you dope, so hurry up and tell me!"  
  
Mokuba put on his pouting face again "Maybe I shouldn't even tell you Big Brother."  
  
"Mokuba." Seto didn't need to finish. His tone of voice stated clearly that he meant to say "Mokuba, if you don't keep talking, I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Mokuba continued hurridly "There's a big tournament at the park tomorrow, invitation only! You got on the list, and so did Yu-Gi Moto and Joey Wheeler!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "You came all the way here to tell me that I was invited to a tournament with Yu-Gi Moto?"  
  
"Uh-hun!" Mokuba replied  
  
Seto stood up and looked down at his sibling. "You are dim aren't you." With that, Seto swept aside his younger counterpart and exited the bar in annoyance. Mokuba followed like an anxious puppy. "Don't you have anything else to do?" Seto asked Mokuba. Mokuba shook his head and Seto sighed. "Mokuba, I'm going to talk with some." he paused, "Friends. Why don't you run home and. read a book or something." Mokuba looked crushed, but he started towards home anyways. 


End file.
